A Warriors Life: An OC generator
by I-really-hope-not
Summary: So I decided to make an OC generator, I tried to get a good range of names in, so please come take a look!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here with an OC generator for all your OC needs! Let's get to it, and leave your result as a review please! With your permission, I might write a story about them, a chapter for each cat. On to the generator! The names with slashes then another are ones I felt were particular to one Gender or the other, so I offered a more neutral or opposite name to balance it.**

 _ **First letter of your last name for prefix:**_

 **A:** Aspen

 **B:** Briar

 **C:** Cloud/Crow

 **D:** Dust/Sand

 **E:** Swift

 **F:** Thorn/Petal

 **G:** Grass

 **H:** Hare/Heather

 **I:** Stone/Silver

 **J:** Holly/Tiger

 **K:** Feather

 **L:** Light/Lion

 **M:** Mist/Stone

 **N:** Reed/Ripple

 **O:** Dark

 **P:** Perch/Pale

 **Q:** Breeze

 **R:** Rose/Thistle

 **S:** Sky

 **T:** Storm

 **U:** Long/Ivy

 **V:** Tall

 **W:** Ash/Ashen

 **X:** Black

 **Y:** Flame

 **Z:** Deer/Stag

 ** _Day of birth for suffix:_**

 **1:** Cloud

 **2:** Tuft

 **3:** Fur

 **4:** Sky

 **5:** Step

 **6:** Foot

 **7:** Claw

 **8:** Storm

 **9:** Frost

 **10:** Gaze

 **11:** Pool

 **12:** Rain

 **13:** Flower/fang

 **14:** Tail

 **15:** Whisker

 **16:** Heart

 **17:** Breeze

 **18:** Fall

 **19:** Pelt

 **20:** Flame

 **21:** Hawk

 **22:** Flight

 **23:** Sight

 **24:** Wind

 **25:** Shadow

 **26:** Creek

 **27:** Feather

 **28:** Blossom

 **29:** Stripe

 **30:** Stream

 **31:** Wing

 **32:** Nose

 ** _Second letter of First name for Rank:_**

 ** _A:_** Kit _(change suffix)_

 ** _B:_** Kit (change _suffix)_

 ** _C:_** Kit _(change suffix)_

 ** _D:_** Apprentice _(cha_ _nge_ _suffix)_

 ** _E:_** Apprentice _(cha_ _nge_ _suffix)_

 ** _F:_** Apprentice _(ch_ _ange_ _suffix)_

 ** _G:_** Medicine cat apprentice _(keep_ _suffix)_

 ** _H:_** Warrior

 ** _I:_** Warrior

 ** _J:_** Warrior

 ** _K:_** Warrior

 ** _L:_** Warrior

 ** _M:_** Warrior

 ** _N:_** _W_ _arrior_

 ** _O:_** Medicine cat apprentice _(cha_ _nge_ _suffix)_

 ** _P:_** Queen/warrior

 ** _Q:_** Queen/warrior

 ** _R:_** Queen/warrior

 ** _S:_** _De_ _puty_

 ** _T:_** Deputy

 ** _U:_** Deputy

 ** _V:_** Medicine _ca_ _t_

 ** _W:_** _Lea_ _der_ _(chan_ _ge suffix)_

 ** _X:_** Leader _(ch_ _ange_ _suffix)_

 ** _Y:_** Leader _(cha_ _nge_ _suffix)_

 ** _Z:_** Elder/warrior

 ** _Pick a number between 1 and 15 for Clan:_**

 **1:** ThunderClan

 **2:** RiverClan

 **3:** WindClan

 **4:** ShadowClan

 **5:** SkyClan

 **6:** StarClan

 **7:** ThunderClan

 **8:** RiverClan

 **9:** WindClan

 **10:** ShadowClan

 **11:** SkyClan

 **12:** StarClan

 **13:** Rouge (Drop suffix)

 **14:** Loner (Drop prefix)

 **15:** Kittypet (Choose either prefix or suffix)

 **Okay, I got Stormfall, warrior of ThunderClan! What did you get? Please leave a review telling me what it is! Next chapter I'll do pelt color, markings, and eye color. After that I'I'll start writing chapters for anyone who wants one! Until we meet again everyone, I-really-hope-not, or Stormfall, out! (Here's a little story so I don't get into trouble.)**

Stormpaw stretched wit a loud yawn, her tongue curling as the apprentice padded out of the den. Aspstar leaped up onto the Skystone, where he made all his announcements.

"Let all cats old enough to leap trees gather beneath the Skystone!" The grey patched tom yowled. "Today we have a ceremony to hold! I, Aspstar of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stormpaw's mew rang out in the morning air.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I givery you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormfall. StarClan honors your intellegence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of StoneClan."

Aspstar rested his muzzle on Stormpaw, now Stormfall's head, and she licked his shoulder.

"Stormfall! Stormfall!" The crowd of cats cheered as the new warrior basked in the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who submitted a name last chapter, and here is the next one, pelt color and markings, along with eye color. To everyone who pointed out my mistake in the first chapter, I fixed it, and thank you for pointing it out! Now let's get to it!**

 _ **Pick a number between 1 and 12 for pelt color:**_

 **1.** Silver

 **2.** Cinnamon

 **3.** Black

 **4.** Blue (Like Bluestar)

 **5.** Golden

 **6.** Ginger/Russet

 **7.** Lilac (Pale brown)

 **8.** Dark brown

 **9.** White

 **10.** Buff

 **11.** Grey

 **12.** Cream

 _ **Pick a number between 1 and 15 for pattern (optional)**_

 **1.** Patched with black/white

 **2.** Tiger tabby stripes

 **3.** Solid

 **4.** Bengal tabby stripes

 **5.** Tuxedo

 **6.** Harlequin

 **7.** Spotted tabby spots

 **8.** White bib

 **9.** Bull's eye tabby

 **10.** Seal point

 **11.** Mottled with a color of choice

tabby

 **13.** Black/white paws and dorsal stripe

 **14.** White/black tail tip

 **15.** Spotted tabby

 _ **Pick a number between 1 and 15 for eye color:**_

 **1.** Green and blue

 **2.** Hazel

 **3.** Gold

 **4.** Yellow and orange

 **5.** Amber

 **6.** Orange

 **7.** Copper and hazel

 **8.** Brown

 **9.** Blue

 **10.** Grey and amber

 **11.** Green

 **12.** Gold and brown

 **13.** Grey

 **14.** Copper

 **15.** Yellow

 **So I'm Stormfall, grey she-cat with copper eyes, Warrior of ThunderClan! I know I said last chapter that I would do chapters, but I decided I wouldn't do that, and the next chapter will be apprentices and family! Until we meet again everyone!**

A queen smiled down at her kit, the grey she-kit squirming closer to her mother, fur still puffed up from licking.

"What will you name her?" The medicine cat asked.

"Stormkit." The queen purred. "I'll name her Stormkit."

The queen remembers the first time her kit opened her eyes, the copper hue the exact same as hers. She remembers the wonder in them as Stormkit saw the camp for the first time. She remembers the happiness in them as Stormkit became Stormpaw. The determination in them as Stormpaw became Stormfall. Now, she sees the fear and terror in them as the veil of water separating them flows together, shutting copper eyes on either side, one in the icy clutches of death, the other in the warm embrace of life.

"Stormfall." The name came out as a series of bubbles, the name greedily sucked from her by the water. She tries to say her mates name, but the water steals that too, rushing down her throat and up her nose in a vain attempt to find more, and the queen closed her eyes, letting the soft wave of darkness sweep over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I have a lot of stuff on my plate, but here's parents! Next chapter will be apprentices/mentors!**

* * *

 _ **First letter of mother's first name:**_

 **A:** Ash/Ashen

 **B:** Blossom/Black

 **C:** Creek/Crow

 **D:** Dawn/Dust

 **E:** Eagle/Swift

 **F:** Thorn/Petal

 **G:** Grass/Green

 **H:** Hare/Heather

 **I:** Stone/Silver

 **J:** Holly/Tiger

 **K:** Feather/Flame

 **L:** Light/Lion

 **M:** Mist/Stone

 **N:** Reed/Ripple

 **O:** Dark/Shade

 **P:** Perch/Pale

 **Q:** Breeze/Gorse

 **R:** Rose/Thistle

 **S:** Sky/Flash

 **T:** Storm/Hail

 **U:** Long/Ivy

 **V:** Tall/Dove

 **W:** Gold/Red/Golden/Russet

 **X:** Raven/Fox

 **Y:** Hazel/Leaf

 **Z:** Deer/Stag

* * *

 _ **Last letter of Mother's first** **name for suffix:**_

 **A:** Feather

 **B:** Wing

 **C:** Fur

 **D:** Sky

 **E:** Step

 **F:** Foot

 **G:** Claw

 **H:** Storm

 **I:** Frost

 **J:** Gaze

 **K:** Pool

 **L:** Rain

 **M:** Flower/Fang

 **N:** Tail

 **O:** Whisker

 **P:** Heart

 **Q:** Breeze

 **R:** Fall

 **S:** Stream

 **T:** Flame

 **U:** Hawk

 **V:** Flight

 **W:** Sight

 **X:** Wind

 **Y:** Shadow

 **Z:** Creek

* * *

 _ **Last letter of Father's last name for prefix:**_

 **A:** Ash/Ashen

 **B:** Blossom/Black

 **C:** Creek/Crow

 **D:** Dawn/Dust

 **E:** Eagle/Swift

 **F:** Thorn/Petal

 **G:** Grass/Green

 **H:** Hare/Heather

 **I:** Stone/Silver

 **J:** Holly/Tiger

 **K:** Feather/Flame

 **L:** Light/Lion

 **M:** Mist/Stone

 **N:** Reed/Ripple

 **O:** Dark/Shade

 **P:** Perch/Pale

 **Q:** Breeze/Gorse

 **R:** Rose/Thistle

 **S:** Sky/Flash

 **T:** Storm/Hail

 **U:** Long/Ivy

 **V:** Tall/Dove

 **W:** Gold/Red/Golden/Russet

 **X:** Raven/Fox

 **Y:** Hazel/Leaf

 **Z:** Deer/Stag

* * *

 ** _First letter of Father's last name for suffix:_**

 **A:** Feather

 **B:** Wing

 **C:** Fur

 **D:** Sky

 **E:** Step

 **F:** Foot

 **G:** Claw

 **H:** Storm

 **I:** Frost

 **J:** Gaze

 **K:** Pool

 **L:** Rain

 **M:** Flower/Fang

 **N:** Tail

 **O:** Whisker

 **P:** Heart

 **Q:** Breeze

 **R:** Fall

 **S:** Stream

 **T:** Flame

 **U:** Hawk

 **V:** Flight

 **W:** Sight

 **X:** Wind

 **Y:** Shadow

 **Z:** Creek

* * *

 **Okay, that's parent names! My mother is Swiftstorm, and my father is Reedflame! What did you get? For pelt and eye colors, use the previous chapter. After I do apprentices and mentors, what should I do? Leave a review!**

* * *

Reedflame. Swiftstorm. My father, my mother, my caretakers, my family, my Clanmates. Family. Odd word, meaning a group of people, usually related by blood that cares and supports each other. Clan. A group of people, usually related by blood or choice that is tight-knit and possessing strong social connections. Blood. I have no blood. Mine is all dead. Reedflame, died as an elder, eyes milky and blind thought he was walking on stable ground when he wasn't. Swiftstorm, who has drowned as a warrior to save me is a flood. I have a Clan, but only by choice, not blood. Funny how that works. I am Stormfall, who is bound by choice, and not blood.


End file.
